


Out of the Dark

by noblescientist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Other, slash if you squint?, the shortest short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblescientist/pseuds/noblescientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major character death and "graphic" (?) depictions of violence if you count the canon. Set sometime shortly after Into Darkness. When you deal with an adversary like Khan, you don't always come out of it the same as you went in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark

It was midnight the first time Jim came to his quarters, pyjamas askew on his lithe frame, tears threatening to spill. Spock had welcomed him in then, asked him what was wrong.

The Captain had turned away as he replied, ashamed, that he'd had a recurring nightmare. That Admiral Pike was there, asking why it was Spock, not his first officer, who was with him as he died. That Khan was there, and no matter how hard he punched, Khan would inevitably win. That even when Spock entered his dream, Khan would simply smash his skull like a melon, like he had done to Marcus, before moving on to Kirk.

When he turned his tear-streaked face back to his first officer, he apologised, saying he would normally have annoyed Bones with this, but he was already asleep, and had had a long enough week already--

Spock only wiped away a tear and offered Jim his couch for the night. He accepted, relieved, and slept more soundly than he had in weeks.


End file.
